How they met
by any and all anime
Summary: My take on how Kid, Liz, and Patti met. Some pairings maybe if you squint.


**How they met**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own soul eater.

* * *

><p>My take on what happened when Liz and Patti met Kid and a bit afterwards, before the start of the story line.<p>

"Hey you idiot what do you think you're doing!" Soul yelled up at the boy hanging from the light fixture.

"YAHOO, I'm the star now HAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let's start the party already!"

"Please get down here Blackstar; Maka and Soul were nice to invite us here so please try to behave!" Tsubaki called up to him trying to get the annoying boy down with no avail.

"Blackstar get down! Kid, Liz, and Patti are here!" Maka called. Blackstar, noticing she was mad got down and started to brag. Same old same old I guess.

"Oh come on Maka you should be honored to have such a big star like me at your place, it's an honor really. You should act happy since I'm goi-". Blackstar rambled until a hard fist came and hit him on the head.

"Be quiet Blackstar you're annoying, I feel sorry for Tsubaki, who knows what she must have to go through to keep you in line. Jeez does she need to have tranquilizers on hand or something." said Kid who just walked in the room with Liz and Patti by his side.

"Oh hey Kid what's up? I didn't notice you come in, when did you get here?" Blackstar asked putting on some sort of smug face.

"I've been here for a while now Blackstar, really and you call yourself an assassin." Kid said back with a smirk on his face for the last part.

"Hey I'm gonna be the greatest assassin ever just you watch and the first thing I'm gonna do is beat you to a pulp." He shot back.

"I just had a sudden realization Blackstar." Kid said in mock awe.

"What?" Blackstar said with confused look.

Kids face was a mix of annoyance and boredom; he yawned and said "You're annoying." Then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Are we going to have a party or are you going to stand there all day?"

"All right let's get this party started!" Blackstar yelled completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"He really is an idiot isn't he?" Soul said with an annoyed face.

"Well it's just Blackstar being himself I guess." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"You know Tsubaki I am really amazed at how much patience you have for Blackstar." Maka said as they went to sit with the others and Tsubaki just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blackstar asked when they got to the table were the others were sitting.

"Nothing Blackstar, it's none of your business." Maka snapped back. "Hey you know what I just realized? We don't know how Kid, Liz, and Patti met."

"Hey you're right Maka, how did you guys meet? I know you didn't go to any meister conventions so you didn't meet at the academy." Tsubaki said wondering.

"Actually I didn't want any of my father's weapons and I didn't want them to be picked for me so I went out looking for my own, it's kind of a weird story but would you like to hear it?" Kid said/asked.

"Sure, we'd love to hear." Maka said before either of the boys could say anything so they just groaned.

"Are you sure? Those two don't seem to want to hear." Kid said half joking.

"Yea, don't pay attention to them." She said back, she wanted to hear and those two would just have to deal with it.

"Yea I want to hear as well, it sounds interesting." Tsubaki agreed.

"Yea tell 'em Kid!" Patti yelled happily as always jumping up and down for no apparent reason.

"Yea Kid I agree it is pretty weird but cool to I guess and Patti sit down, you'll knock something over if you're not careful." Liz said all in one breathe.

"Very well, we met in an alley in Brooklyn… (A/N: I'm not sure where they met but I heard Liz mention something like how no one wanted to run into them there but I don't really know)

* * *

><p><em>XoxoFlashbackoxoX<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>How repulsive nothing in this city is symmetrical. If I rebuilt this city it would be in perfect symmetry as it should be." Kid said as he walked down the street and saw an ally on his right and walked in. "Hm I suppose I should report to father."<em>

"_Well who do we have here? Some goody goody huh?" came a voice from the shadowed back of the ally and with it came two girls a tall tan haired one and a short blond one. "Hey you give me everything you got and if you don't-" the short haired girl turned into a gun "I'll make sure there's a nice bullet hole in your skull. Got it?"She said smiling._

"_I'd like to see you try to kill a grim reaper."He said in return as he tried to hit the girl but surprisingly she turned into a gun and the short one turned back and caught her._

"_You're a grim reaper? What's your name?"The short girl said in a happier voice than he thought would be possible at the moment as the tall one turned back into a human._

"_Death the Kid, that's my name. What are yours?" he asked mostly to the tall girl, as she seemed to be the smarter of the two._

"_I'm fourteen my name's Liz and this is my little sister Patti she's twelve. And is your name really Death the Kid I mean it sound s like a title to me." She said looking suspicious._(A/N:For Liz's age she's the same age as Kid I'm not all that sure about their ages so I'm just guessing if anyone knows please tell me.)

"_Yes but my father calls me by my nick name Kid, actually Death the kid really is a title so I guess I don't really have a name."He explained nodding a bit after finishing._

"_Well that's not right you should have a name everybody should." Patti said loudly on the border line of shouting._

"_Yea Patti's right, well anyway since we all know each other let's get one thing straight Kid or whatever you call yourself, we're the Thompson sisters you won't tell anyone what we told you got it." Liz said sounding a bit impatient._

"_Well I have an offer for you. Will you hear me out?"He asked both of them not just Liz that time._

"_Yea I wanna hear the offer!"Patti shouted as both she and Kid looked at Liz._

"_Sure why not it's not like we've got anything better to anyway."What she said it was true, the sisters hadn't talked to anyone like this in a long while._

"_Well then how about this you two become my weapons and you both get to live at my mansion in Death City and use the money, you can even go to the academy if you wish after all my father runs almost all those things."He smiled at their awed faces. "So what do you say?"_

"_Yea, let's go sis it sounds like fun!"Patti cheered waving her arms around._

"_You really want to go Patti?"Liz asked as her little sisters eyes turned toward her, Patti nodded. Liz sighed. "Alright we'll come I'm tired of living on the streets anyways." Liz said in an exasperated tone, then she smiled. "But __**you**__ need to have a name so from now on everyone will just call you Kid, okay?"She said in a happy tone._

"_Sure." Kid said with a small smile. All of a sudden he stood up completely straight but still had the smile. "Right, we should probably contact my father now."He said._

"_Hey Kid what's your dad like? I mean he is the Grim Reaper isn't he?"Liz asked a bit nervous._

"_Ugh don't worry about that he prefers to play with small children and run the DWMA instead of reaping souls. You'll see just wait a sec."Kid said as used one of his rings and all of a sudden a hologram of a funny looking skull with scribbles in the eyes on what looked like a black cloak popped up._

"_Hey Kido what's up you look happy and who are those two?"And it has a squeaky voice apparently._

'Is this really Kid's father?'_Liz wondered._

"_Hey dad, "Kid said._

'Of course it is.' _Thought Liz again._

"_These two are my weapons now the tall tan haired one is Liz and the short blond one is Patti their sisters, Liz is my age and Patti is about two years younger."Kid said. After introducing them the two started discussing other matters and the other two who were not very interested zoned out and waited for the talk to be done. "Well Liz, Patti lets go we're going to Death city._

"_Cool let's go! I've never let home before!"Patti shouted happily._

_The three walked out of the alley without a moment to lose. They were tired of being in such a cramped place. "Oh yea hey Kid!" Liz said to him._

"_Yea what is it?"Kid said slightly confused._

"_The people here don't like us to much; they might call the cops when they see us."Liz warned she was also being wary of who was around, just her, Kid, and Patti, she breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Well then we'll fly, both of you transform."Kid said in return as he summoned out his skate board and got on, the wheels changed position and blew out smoke as he hovered._

"_Got it!"Patti yelled happily._

"_Alright!"Liz yelled back as they both transformed._

"_Okay let's go."Kid said. A few hours later they were close to death city. "Hey, Liz Patti we're here." he said as he landed outside his mansion a few minutes later._

"_Wow this place is huge!"Patti yelled and ran up to it. "Let's go in! Come on!"_

"_Alright let's go."Liz said as they went up to the mansion. Once inside Liz was a little creeped out and of course Patti saw nothing wrong. "Um Kid why is everything symmetrical?"She asked not really wanting to know the answer._

"_Because symmetry is beautiful I cannot stand asymmetry it makes me feel sick."Kid said as if it should be obvious._

"_Um okay we're going to have to work on that."She said in response as she walked in. "So can we choose our rooms?"She asked._

"_Yes I'll show you were they are."Kid said walking upstairs._

"_Okay come on Patti we're choosing our rooms!"She shouted._

"_Okay!"Patti yelled happily as she ran to catch up with her sister and new meister. A few hours later the two were all settled in and Kid explained what the assignments were and what not so they were in the living room waiting for Kid who went out a while ago saying he would find them an assignment for the next day and to rest until he got back and then they would all eat dinner and go to bed to get ready for the next day's assignment. They also found Kid's symmetry habit annoying or well Liz found it annoying._

"_Liz! Patti! I'm back!" Kid shouted as he opened the door._

"_Welcome home Kid!" Patti yelled as he got inside the house and closed the door._

"_Hey, welcome back. What's our mission?" Liz asked as he walked into the room with a bit of surprise on his face. "And what's with that look?" She added as he walked in._

"_Oh, it's just no one's ever welcomed me home before so it's a first and our mission is relatively easy, we just have to collect the Kishin eggs from murderers who have been eating human souls." After explaining the assignment Kid nodded. "Anyway let's eat." He finished and headed to the dining room to eat. After dinner they went to sleep and woke up at eight or more like Kid woke up on his own and yelled at the other two to get up._

"_Jeez, do we have to wake up so early" Liz complained walking down the stairs sleepily._

"_Yes because eight is a perfectly symmetric number and we have to leave soon the assignment is taking us to England. Got it?" Kid replied a bit impatient. Apparently someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. When Liz and Kid got to the dining room they were surprised to find Patti already there waiting for breakfast._

"_Hi! What's for breakfast?" She shouted as usual in a happy mood._

"_Anything really just go in the kitchen and pick something fast we have to leave soon." Kid replied. "And by the way, how long have you been down here?"_

"_A little after you called I got down here fast 'cause I slid down the rail." She replied back running to the kitchen._

"_Yea she's always been hyper in the morning I don't know why." Liz explained with a nervous laugh._

"_How is it possible to be that hyper active all day long?" Kid asked annoyance and a little amazement in his voice, but mostly annoyance._

"_I have no idea now let's eat." Liz said in a tired voice. After they ate they went to get ready for their assignment. Once that was done they left the house and started towards their assignments location. About half way there Kid started talking._

"_Hey Liz, Patti."He said shouting a bit to be heard over the wind._

"_Yea?" Both girls said at once then laughed._

"_Haha anyway when we get back I'll give you guys some money and you can go shopping alright?" Kid said as they kept flying towards their destination._

"_Cool, but aren't you coming to?" Liz asked just wanting to know, it was a pretty long flight from Death city to England, about four hours so talking was the best way to pass the time._

"_No I'll have to give a report to my father and such then get another assignment for maybe day after tomorrow." Kid explained. After that it was silent for the rest of the trip, when they landed it was half past noon and Liz and Patti transformed back into humans. After a bit of looking around they went looking for the Kishin eggs._

"_So who's the guy we're looking for anyway?" Liz asked keeping a look out for anyone who stood out._

"_He doesn't have a name and he's a mass murderer, he has some helpers that are Kishin eggs to so they need to be taken care of as well." Kid explained. "He blends into the crowd but he gives off a highly unsettling soul wavelength or you would call it a vibe so try to sense it out of all the other regular human souls here, consider this a test." He continued as they kept walking._

"_Like that guy? Do you both feel it to?" Liz asked pointing to a large man with a few others following him with their heads down but she could tell they were smiling and pretty um, psychopathically to._

"_Yea! I feel it! I feel it!" Patti said happily. "Wait, is that good or bad?" She asked._

"_You could say both. Yes because we found them, no because there seem to be quite a few of them. Both of you transform." He said in a low tone not wanting them to hear him but apparently it wasn't low enough because the murderers all at once looked up at them with their creepy smiles. "Transform now they heard!" Kid yelled just as the murderers pulled out knives and civilians ran away._

"_Okay!" Patti yelled happily as she transformed._

"_Got it!" Liz yelled a little scared as the murderers charged just as she transformed._

"_Tch this is to easy." Kid said as he started shooting them down. After five minutes they were all down and Kid hadn't even broken a sweat. "Hm I was expecting at least a bit of a challenge, anyway how will you absorb the souls?" He asked._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" Liz said quickly, she didn't know what Kid was talking about._

"_To become a death scythe you both need ninety nine Kishin eggs and one witch's soul which means we have to collect twice the normal amount of souls normally required because you are both my weapons and if you wish to remain my weapons when I get older and become a full Grim Reaper you will need to become death scythes." Kid explained remembering he hadn't explained that earlier._

"_Oh so all weapons need to have all one hundred souls before they can become a death scythe?" Liz asked just to verify, Kid nodded. "And I have an idea where you would normally load is at the bottom of the handle right? Open that and maybe we could just absorb the souls like that." Liz said finishing her explanation. Kid tried what she said and both Liz and Patti got three Kishin eggs since there were six._

"_Good Liz it did work." Kid said._

"_What I tell ya huh?" Liz said smirking. _

"_Anyway it's up to the meister to collect those souls, there has only been one weapon who became a death scythe without a meister and he was a prodigy becoming a death scythe at thirteen and he never has to fully transform to defeat an opponent but if he ever did he would transform into a guillotine. We also defeat those who become Kishin eggs to keep them from turning into full Kishins and there's only ever been one." Kid explained and smirked at the sister's awed faces._

"_I have some questions." Patti said in weapon form on their way home._

"_Shoot." Kid said indicating her to ask what she wanted._

"_Who was the weapon without a meister? And you said been for the Kishin, who defeated it?"She asked in her little kid confused voice._

"_Those are good questions Patti, I can't remember who the weapon was all I know is that he's a legend at the academy so I'm sure we'll find out eventually and as for the Kishin, eight hundred years ago my father defeated him and put him in a bag of his own skin and sealed him somewhere, no one really knows but him and his death scythes. The Kishin's name was Ashura and he used to be one of the members of my father's personal guard but was a coward and thought that if this world was consumed by madness everyone could live without fear and tried to do so and for that he was punished." Kid explained with a straight face._

"_Wow Kid, I have to hand it to you your dad is pretty scary with all that said." Liz said with awe._

"_He used to be frightening a long time ago from what I've heard but I've also heard that he changed his mask and voice so he could open the academy and the kids wouldn't be so scared of him." Kid said with a shrug. It was all true he had heard it from the death scythes that visited from time to time and Sid who was a teacher at the academy._

"_Wow, so is your dad nice now?" Patti said happy as ever._

"_He always has been from what I've heard." Kid replied._

"_So what's that death scythe like, you know the one you were telling us about?" Liz asked curious at how the oh so powerful death scythe acted._

"_He's always listening to his music and he can pretend to not understand what an enemy is saying and make them angry when he can read their lips, oh I just remembered his name, Justin Law." Kid explained _

"_Oh that's cool and funny!" Patti yelled as usual. It was quiet the rest of the way back and as promised Kid gave them some money (a lot actually) and went to report to his father about the assignment. Liz and Patti finally found a cloths store and started to look around and finally found something._

"_How is this big sis?" Patti asked showing Liz her outfit. She was wearing a red top that was sleeveless was like a turtle neck shirt but was cut to show the stomach with a white tie short shorts and a cowgirl hat. _(Their usual outfits are what I'm trying to describe sorry.)

"_Looks like we have the same taste as usual." Liz replied. She was wearing the same thing except with long jeans. "Alright lets go home Kids probably there by now."_

"_Okay!" Patti agreed happily. As they walked back to the house/mansion they felt uneasy, like they were being followed so as a natural reaction (for the girls not a regular person) Patti transformed and Liz caught her to turn around find the pursuers. Low and behold a few drunks were standing there._

"_Leave us alone or else." Liz threatened as she reached to pull the trigger._

"_Oh come on we just wanted to talk." One of them said holding up his hands. Suddenly a voice came from an ally._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, they are my weapons after all and there the Thompson sisters." The voice said as it approached from the ally and of course, it's Kid._

"_D-death the k-kid! S-sorry we were just l-leaving" Another said as they all ran away._

"_How did you scare them off like that?" Liz asked him as they were walking home._

"_I told you didn't I? My father runs this place." Kid said as they reached the house. "By the way our next assignment is in three days so rest up." And with that he went to his room. Two days later the girls finally settled into their new place and were relaxing in the living room when all of a sudden Kid burst into the room._

"_Hello Liz, Patti." He said breathlessly as he sat down._

"_Jeez what happened to you and where did you run from?" Liz asked sounding concerned about his state._

"_I ran here from the Death Room in the academy it's were my father resides." Kid explained finally catching his breath._

"_But Kid the academy is built at the top of the city and that's pretty far away." Patti said in a cheerful voice._

"_I know any way we're going to need to leave for the assignment early." Kid said standing up and taking out his skate board._

"_Alright but you haven't told us the assignment yet." Liz said after she and Patti transformed and the three took off._

"_It's a long term mission so it'll take about four months, we're gathering as many Kishin eggs as we can from around the world then we report back to Death city and take a small break." Kid explained._

"_So we have four months to gather as many Kishin eggs as we can from around the world and go home?" Liz asked._

"_Yes in reality we could spend as long as we wanted looking for them because we aren't academy students but I'd like to keep to schedule." Kid said back landing in a city they had just come by. About three and a half months later they had collected fifty six Kishin eggs total, which meant twenty eight Kishin eggs for each of them. _

"_Well I think it's about time we went home. Don't you two think so?" Kid asked Liz and Patti as they were about to leave the eighteenth city they had been in._

"_Yea lets go home!" Patti yelled happily as she transformed into a gun._

"_Ditto." Liz agreed as she transformed as well._

"_Alright then home it is." Kid said as they flew back to Death city. When they got home they were too tired to talk and Kid decided to report to his father in the morning. After the three woke up and had breakfast they went to see Kid's father._

"_Hey Kid were does your dad live anyway?" Liz asked having not seen him at the mansion._

"_He lives in the Death room as we call it in the academy which is by the way, perfectly symmetrical." Kid announced proudly as they walked up to the school he wasn't lying when he said the school was perfectly symmetrical. Over the past few months the girls had gotten used to his obsession and how to stop his little tantrums whenever he had one. Over all they had adjusted to Kid's lifestyle pretty well._

"_Wow it's so big!" Patti yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_To loud Patti to loud!" Liz said as they headed inside. "Hey where's all the students?" She asked walking through the halls following Kid._

"_Today is Sunday so they have a day off today, they get every Saturday and Sunday off to do what they want and go to school the other five days, that's how most schools work." He explained stopping in front of the door. "Oh and by the way they won't fall on you." He added and opened the door. When he opened the door they saw what he was talking about. In front of them was a path through guillotines that lead somewhere Liz couldn't see._

"_Are you sure that's safe Kid?" Liz asked with a scared face._

"_Of course I come in here all the time." Kid replied as they started walking along the path._

"_Wow this is so cool!" Patti shouted and ran ahead. When the three got there they were greeted by the Grim reaper himself aka Kid's dad._

"_Hello hello helloo! How ya doin?" Kid's father greeted them in his squeaky voice._

"_We're fine father just reporting that both Liz and Patti have thirty one Kishin eggs each and are now able to use death cannon with soul resonance." Kid said in a business tone._

"_Very good very good now there's an assignment I'd like you to do for me Kido, in the pyramid of Anubis a witch has been using magic to bring mummies to life as zombies and ravage nearby towns. I need you to defeat the zombies and the witch doing this if you can, unless she is consumed by one of the mummies herself. Can I trust you to do this for me Kid?" The Grim Reaper asked Kid after explaining the assignment._

"_Of course father, Liz Patti lets go." He said as he started to walk down the path once again._

"_Okay coming! Bye Kid's dad!" Patti shouted as she and Liz ran after Kid._

"_Yea bye!" Liz said catching up with her sister and Kid._

* * *

><p><em>Xoxo<em>_EndFlashback__oxoX _

* * *

><p>"And you all know what happened after that." Kid said finishing the story of how he met Liz and Patti.<p>

"Wow that was a cool story." Maka said clapping her hands.

"Not really, the story is pretty long and boring at parts but at least we're here today." Liz said in a bored tone and all of a sudden Patti piped up.

"Yea but something really good came out ofit, Liz and Kid both have someone they like!" She shouted loud enough to let the whole world hear.

"Pipe down Patti!" Both Liz and Kid yelled at the same time blushing brightly.

"Well well look at that Kid likes someone, come on tell us who." Blackstar said in his usual obnoxious voice.

"Oh quit it Blackstar its none of our business." Maka scolded and turned to Tsubaki. "You're the one he always listens to so you tell him to sit down and be quiet."

"Y-yes but that's o-only because-" Tsubaki stopped at Maka's begging look. "Oh alright." She said then turned to her meister. "B-Blackstar maybe you should quiet down a bit, it's the middle of the night and your yelling."

"Oops, sorry Tsubaki." Blackstar said in an indoor voice andsat down on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why is it Blackstar only listens to Tsubaki?" Soul asked irritated, the whole thing just had to much drama for him.<p>

"It's probably because she's his partner" Maka said. They were in the kitchen putting away some dishes after everyone went home.

"No I don't think that's it, I think it's because he's fallen for her hard." Soul explained with a smirk.

"Hm kind of like you have for the girl you like?" Maka said smiling at the look on his face and if she was right then.

"So I'm guessing you want to know who she is right?" Soul said back as he finished the last dish smirking, he was going to have to make a run for it after this.

"Maybe I do so what?" Maka said with a smirk hoping he would tell her who he liked.

"Fine I'll tell you." He said then kissed her and smirked then made a beeline for his room and looked the door. Through it he yelled "There's your answer, hope you liked it!"Then burst out laughing not believing what he just did.

"Wait what? Darn it Soul get out here and give me a straight answer!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Hope you liked my first one shot.


End file.
